Another Heartache On My List?
by ladyasile
Summary: Kai's tired of being used and taken advantaged off. He's closed of his heart to all, but fate presents him with someone that interests him. Will it be love or another dissapointment? KaiRei Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Heartache On My List?**

* * *

A/N: Thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

Smoke filled the air in the tight room. To Kai it almost felt as if he were trapped in a burning house, with the exception of there being several people that had landed in his 'To Kill' list, which made the atmosphere similar to Hell in his opinion. What more was there to Hell than that, he often found himself thinking. Expensive wine was being served, the best food had been prepared, and all the talking revolved around money and inheritances-- all of which coerced him to behave civilized among them all. His many business partners and employees pretended to be a cut above the rest, but he preferred to remain himself. Through his entire life he found that being himself by himself was the best option, even when he found others to satisfy his desires.

Taking one last look at the silver pocket watch that had a symbol representing Gemini embossed on it, he sighed, placed the watch back into his pocket of his designer suit, and walked out of the revelry. His nose could smell that smoke that would never leave his suit, no matter how many times he washed it. It made him choke inside, more so since he realized that he would have to keep it on until he got on board his private jet. Kai was thankful that he had an assistant that paid close attention to what he needed, rather than what he wanted.

He reached the elevator in the empty hallway and pressed the down button. Glancing at the numbers above the door, he took notice that it would take a moment for the elevator to open its doors to him. For once in the entire year something agreed with him on waiting, From the metallic doors he could see his reflection, the one within as well. On the exterior, he saw his midnight-colored hair that made him seem just like every other business man in the world. It didn't look like him at all. The decision to change his hair color had come from his last lover. The man thought that having blue hair was not professional enough for Kai's line of work.

His face was as pale as it had been ever since he took over the company that had been in his family since his grandfather had established it. Somewhere within he knew the real cause for him being so empty that it even reflected on the outside. On his cheeks there was no color, which added to his ill-looking pretense. And that of course made it possible for so many people to aid him in whatever he wanted. The doors opened and he entered, not wanting to move his gaze to his eyes… That now held no color or life.

Kai pushed the desired button and relaxed against back of the elevator while the doors began to close. He felt ready to pass out and could think of nothing more than going to sleep. While he was lost in his thoughts, he around missed the young man that had ran inside the elevator with him. The young man, or rather boy, had fallen down in front of him. His legs were sprawled in an awkward pose, and his face was down, persevering Kai from seeing him with clarity. It seemed many things were slipping his mind since he found himself asking the boy if he was okay.

Long raven-colored hair fell across the boy's angelic face. Kai took notice of the young boy's attire. 'So he was a waiter here?' he asked himself. What caught his attention more was that the clothes were too loose for the boy to have been wearing all night. Though he was curious, he felt it impolite to ask right out.

"Yeah, I'm okay," the boy answered. His voice was smooth, soft, and almost bashful. The raven-haired boy stood up and dusted his clothes off with his hands before snapping his head over to Kai. "Wait! I didn't hurt you, did I? I'm sorry, it was my fault. The doors were closing and I didn't want to wait for the elevator so I ran and jumped in. It was stupid--"

"I'm fine," Kai answered, wishing the boy would keep his mouth shut. He wiped his face with his hand, feeling a headache coming over him. The doors to the elevator opened. Kai looked over at the boy, but found himself staring right into bronze-like eyes. They glimmered but held gentleness, almost like honey.

Feeling perturbed at the close distance, Kai took a step back, colliding with the back of the elevator. It was then that the boy blushed. "I… Never met someone that was… You're Mr. Hiwatari, right?" The boy's question almost didn't make sense to Kai. He had to blink before nodding.

A though struck him. "You're not going to beg for money, are you? It wouldn't surprise me if you did," he asked, voice no longer filled with concern. He saw the boy flinch at the accusation.

"N-no. I just…" The doors to the elevator closed, leaving them inside yet again. "I apologize for that, Mr. Hiwatari," the boy said, before pressing another button on the elevator panel. It wasn't until the doors opened again that one of them spoke.

"Sorry."

The scenery of the ocean beneath him didn't take his breath away. It was yet another time to add to the rest of his countless trips. To him it was something mundane to look at it or even acknowledge. The black-haired man stretched his arms over his head and gave a slight yawn, cutting it off by clenching his teeth together. Sleeping in a flying craft wasn't restful or snug, but it felt better than going with no sleep at all.

He laid back on his seat and sighed. The dimness of the water made him melt into his thoughts. Fragments of his childhood no longer surfaced up now. Kai had come to know from experience that remembering things that were and things that he wished were never had any effect on his life, aside from preventing him from being content. In his opinion, he wasted precious seconds of his life by thinking mindless thoughts.

A white mug rested beside him. Steam from the coffee carried off into his nose, making him want to drink the dark liquid. And just like he did with everything else he desired, he resisted the temptation. Instead Kai closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Yet before his eyes closed, the young boy's face stuck with him. The shy and ashamed look he held arose something within himself. His hand knocked over the mug, causing the coffee to slip out and the mug to turn into rubble.

* * *

A/N: If anyone likes it, then I'll continue. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Heartache On My List?**

Chapter 2

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm thankful people did like this story since it would not leave my mind. I have to apologize now for any big mistakes you might find here. I'm literally blind, so that made it difficult to type up 22 fan fictions. Just so you know, I can only update once a month. Special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99!

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Opening his eyes, he noticed the airport near by. After realizing that his ride was going to land soon, he buckled up and stretched a little in order to get some feeling back in his legs. As his foot moved away from him, he took notice of the broken mug. All the coffee had dried up on the carpeted floor already. Seeing the stain somehow gave him the urge to lean down and try to clean it up. A light above his head caught his attention, giving him an excuse to look away from the floor. The announcement to buckle up was made as well. Now all that was left was to get off, get through the throng of people inside the airport, and get into a car to go home.

As always, he found himself inside his car, never paying special attention to the steps he took inside the airport. With a sigh, he started his car and began to go back home. "I'm back," he whispered. Overall, when it came down to it, he never liked going back home. Nothing and no one was waiting for him back there. It was just an empty dwelling with phantoms that he struggled with. Stopping at a traffic light, he sighed. Part of him wanted to laugh at himself for sighing too much as of late. The light changed and he began to drive again. This time, however, he changed direction.

His mobile rang. Keeping his eyes on the road, he reached it, and held it up to look at the name. Rather than answering, he hung up on the person and turned off his mobile as well. If they needed him that much, they could come look for him, he decided. Realizing that there were no other cars around him, he picked up speed. It was not as if he was in any rush, but it eased him. He swerved the car and went in through the gates of his destination. Driving in that place always made him tense but serene.

When he at last stopped, he got out of his car as quick as possible and walked. Kai came to a halt, in front of he grave of the one person he had ever felt close to. Sitting down, he touched the headstone. It always felt strange and impractical to talk to a deceased person, in his opinion, but he found himself doing it more and more every time he came. "Tala… I'm back again," he uttered, relaxing himself. A gust of wind swayed his hair, almost tickling him. It was things like that that made him wonder if his friend was listening to him, but he chose to never know. Why ask if it comfort you, he told himself many times.

"The urge is growing… I wonder, why now?" An ethereal presence soothed him. Every time he felt that his eyes began to fill with tears. He never shed them, but he knew that one day they might overflow, like almost every river does. "Did you feel like this too?" he muttered, grasping the earth with his hand. "I should go now," he said. Standing up, he could've sworn that he had felt someone right behind him. Yet, when he turned around, he saw no one.

As he walked back to his car, he took notice of someone already inside his car. The sight of someone there made him freeze. Unlike him, it seemed the person took that chance to turn on the car and steal it from him right then and there. Watching his car being stolen was odd, so odd that he almost forgot that that he had no other way back home. Scowling, he kicked the dirt beneath his feet and cursed.

After running his hand through his hair for a fourth time, he decided to find a person there, someone who might help him. For the first time, he had to find someone. During other days, there were reporters, paparazzi, fans, and other peculiar people around him. Though when he thought about it, perhaps it had been a nice thing that it had happened where no one would ever find out. He kept looking around for any other person that might be there, including the keeper.

"Excuse me," he asked a woman. Though she was strange looking, well for him, she had been the single person that he had run into all day. The sun was now setting, and he wasn't too fond of having to spend the night there. The woman turned her head and blinked at him. "My car was stolen and I need…" he stopped mid-sentence when he heard her laugh.

She even doubled over. "Sorry," he shouted, still laughing. "It's not funny, but… The same thing happened to me!" Kai could've have slapped himself for that. The young woman straightened up. "I'm waiting for a ride right now. My friend agreed to give me a lift, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving you one too," she explained. He nodded. By far, that was the best offer he had ever heard.

"When will he get here?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "Hour or so. My name's Mariah," she answered.

He nodded. "Kai."

At that point the had expected her to start going fanatic on him, but she didn't. She gave him a smile and a look before turning her attention back on the gates. It seemed that she had had the same idea as him, since they began walking to the entrance together. At least his day hadn't been as awful as he had anticipated.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! TBC?


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Heartache On My List?**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

A/N: Believe it or not, people getting mugged or robbed when in cemeteries isn't something made up. It keeps happening where I live. Anyways, thank you all for the lovely reviews. They make me feel so eager to keep on writing. Unfortunately, I'm forced to take this slow for the moment due to that lack of a proper vision. I apologize for that. Special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99!

* * *

It had been almost two hours after he had met Mariah, and there still wasn't any sign of her friend. Throughout most of the time, he kept hearing her talk about her part time job at a nail salon. From what she had told him, he would have disliked working in one. However, every time he asked her why she had not yet quit she would stare at him and giggle. It was clear that the girl was not as sane as he had made her out to be. Yet, he supposed it never hurt to talk to someone that seemed so carefree. Most times, his mind would alert him that a particular person was becoming bothersome, but not this time. Her ebullient personality had yet to make him sick, but he supposed it was because she was very important at the moment.

After hearing for the tenth time about how much of a jerk her boss was, he just about walked out of the cemetery. To be honest with himself, he had thought of that several times. Yet the thought of walking several miles back to his house seemed to deter him from putting that idea to action. "You're friend is running late," he interrupted her just when she was talking about the kittens her cat had delivered earlier that week.

Mariah's eyebrows bended downwards. "You're right. We've been here quite a long time, huh?" she asked, placing a finger on her lip. To her obvious question, he nodded. "I should call him!" For the first time in his life he felt like hitting a woman. The violent thought forced him to put a distance between them both. As she speed dialed her friend on her pink and glittery mobile, he sat on the sidewalk outside the gates. It seemed that everything was against him today, even the clouds since they had gathered above to form a storm.

With a sigh, he looked over to see what Mariah was doing. From where he sat, he could see her walk around in circles, holding the mobile in her hand. It took about three minutes for he girl to end her talk. She closed hung up and walked over to him, taking a seat next to him. "Well, it's traffic that's keeping him from getting here. He said that it's clearing up, so he should be here soon." He nodded at her and went back to staring at the sky. "It's going to begin raining soon. Do you think it'll be heavy rain?" she asked him, in that same voice that reminded him of a child's.

Shrugging his shoulders, he turned to her. "May I ask who you were here to visit?" That had been the one question that had stuck in his mind for most of the time he had spent with her. Though the girl had seemed jovial at first, the question made her look away from him. Almost like magic, her face turned from a cheerful expression to one that reminded him of why he had never liked death.

"It's no one related to me, not by blood at least," she uttered, eyes on the pavement below them. "There's this one friend I have, you see. He wasn't able to come today, like he usually does every year, so he asked me to come in his place. It's his mother that is here, beyond those gates," she said, eyes getting wetter. It didn't take long for more rain to come, and not just from her eyes. "It's sort of like a tradition he has. I understood how it important it was, so I agreed. He had business in another country, since my other friend couldn't make it. They switched spots… It just goes to show how much he values his friends, you know."

Kai nodded and took his eyes off from the sky and faced her. "It's…" Before he could go on further, a car came their way. The driver was driving fast, too fast since they lost control of that car for a mere moment. Though he was stunned, it seemed that Mariah was not.

"About time!" she shouted at the person inside the car, once he had made a U-turn. The car door opened and a man, not much older then him, stepped out. Like Mariah, he seemed to have a unique fashion sense. From the way his hair was arranged to way his clothes were matched, he could have sworn he and the girl next to him were related. "Lee! This isn't any way to keep your younger sister safe, you know! I could've been raped or kidnapped!"

The newcomer frowned and placed his arms across his chest. "I doubt that. You can take care of yourself, and you know it. So stop acting defenseless!" Kai decided to step in before the two broke into an even bigger argument.

He cleared his throat, getting both of their attentions. "The rain's going to get worse," he said to them, finger pointing to the sky for emphasis. Lee nodded and opened up the other doors to his car for them to get in. Mariah seemed to have gotten back into he cheery mood since she got in before either of them with a giggle. From where he stood, he saw Lee sigh and mutter something he could not here. Seeing that the back door was opened, he took it as an invitation and got in.

With a huge gasp that startled Lee as he began to drive, Mariah shouted, "I forgot!" When her friend turned to look at her, she turned to Kai. "Sorry for being forgetful. Lee, this is Kai Hiwatari! We were both robbed at the cemetery. Isn't that funny?" she asked, but before Lee could answer, she began to talk some more. Both he and Lee exchanged a glance from the mirror above the dashboard. Kai tried to look as polite as possible, trying not to anger the man that had agreed to give him a ride. He had expected a suspicious look on the man's face, but what Kai saw was not that, nor a fanatic stare either. It was hatred in Lee's eyes.

Ignoring the driver's strange glances at him, Kai turned his attention to the window. The sky had turned a deep shade of gray. Rain kept on pouring, even as they neared his home. The single time Lee had spoken at him was when he had to ask direction to get to his home. From the way Mariah kept on singing along with the radio, she was unaware how Lee felt about him. Mariah's singing became incoherent when they reached his neighborhood. The wealthy and the famous lived there, no one else was allowed. Seeing the awe in Mariah's face and the disgust in Lee's somehow made him feel different and isolated.

When they stopped at his house, or rather mansion, he got out, closed the door, and was about to ask how he could repay Lee, when the car sped away. It baffled him, but he decided to let it go. Some people weren't his business, so there was nothing he could do.

Alone in his empty mansion, he wondered if it was worth it. If coming back to this place was such a smart move. Despite his thoughts, he ended up walking up to his bedroom and into his bed. The morning would be hell, he knew. Yet, if just for the night, then he'd pretend that he wasn't there at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Heartache On My List?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

* * *

A/N: Special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99, who would've checked this if there had been time.

* * *

Several weeks had gone by since that day with Mariah and Lee, but it had remained fresh on his mind. It was like a video that he was unable to shut off. It bothered him to no end. Having no escape from that, he turned to his usual outlet. It wasn't safe, not so much, but it made better sense than getting himself wasted or hooked on drugs that would kill him in the end. Sex with some of the people who offered to be fucked by him provided him with what he needed.

"Unh! You don't need to… Fuck!… Damn it, Kai!"

Without much feeling or anything else, he came inside of his co-worker's ass. During the sex, he hadn't felt all that much better. It was as if his single outlet had now been destroyed. His co-worker pushed him off from him and began to get dressed at once. They all knew by now, he never liked any of them to spend the night on his bed. With a quick goodbye, he left him alone.

Glancing at the alarm clock, he noticed that there wasn't much time left before he had to get up and go work. Yet again, things would work against him. To some extent, he agreed with Fate. The wealth he had was built on many sins and deceptions. It disgusted him to think of everything his relatives had had to do to gain it all. Even if he wanted to throw it all away, it wouldn't make things any better. With a loud groan, he got up and began to head for the shower. There was no point in trying to make himself feel better or worse now.

"Kai, there's a meeting you need to get to. And you might want to make a great impression since these people seem to want to invest a grand amount of money," his assistant told him as he drank his coffee. The bitter taste in it woke him up and he became more alert of how tidy and careful his assistant was being that morning.

Rather than commenting on it, he let everything play out with no desire to stop it. "I assume they're already here," he muttered. A quick nod from his assistant was all that it took to get him up from his chair and to the door. The office in which he met his clients, co-workers, and business partners was at the end of the hallway, which made for easy access and allowed him to take his time.

Although when he had opened the door, being on time was not the most important thing to him. "Hiro," he just about shouted. It should not have brought up that reaction from seeing Hiro again, since they were both involved in business. Yet not having seen a former lover show up out of the blue would cause anyone to act a bit stranger than usual. "Let's get things settled. The faster we get through this, the more better for us both."

Hiro smiled at him. The smile appeared more like a smirk on the man's face, though. "Eager to get rid of me, are you? Well, Kai, you haven't changed much. A pity, really." Though he could not see his own reflection, Kai knew there had to be a scowl on his face since Hiro had stopped smiling. "I'd like to get this over with as soon as possible, but my assistant is running late. And well, he has some of the papers I need to discuss with you."

Trying to show on the outside that his words hadn't made him worried, Kai began to walk towards his seat with his eyes on the other man, posture straight. The smirk on the man's face resurfaced, which almost made him growl. "You should get a new assistant, then," Kai muttered.

"This is my new assistant," Hiro said, laughing. "I'm being nice, though. My new assistant is barely an adult. I don't want to go around scaring the poor guy… Do I, Kai?" There was a bitter note to his voice. It didn't take more than a single guess to know why.

Kai scoffed. "Do as you wish. It's your business, after all." Looking away from Hiro, Kai settled himself in his seat and shuffled the papers in his hands. More often than naught, the cold air in the room soothed him. It would wrap around his skin and refresh him, like water did. Now it just made him want to leave the room and throw up. Although, there was a slight possibility that the sensation was caused by Hiro himself, and not the cold air.

As they waited, Hiro began to pace around the room. At times he would stop and glance at him. Whenever Kai caught his eye, he was always the first to turn away, which he guessed gave Hiro more reason to wear the smirk. "Kai, you look so tense. Have you been under much stress lately?" The tone Hiro's voice took was meant to sound caring, he knew, but it sounded the opposite, like it always did. "I see your hair still hasn't gone back to its natural color… Or could it be that you like that color? Were you hoping for something else, Kai?"

Before he could respond with an insult, the door opened. "I'm sorry I'm late. I've brought the papers with me, so…" The assistant trailed off, looking at Kai with wide eyes. "Mr. Hiwatari," he said, voice soft.

"This is your assistant?" Kai asked Hiro. It was difficult to decide on which person he should be looking at. Neither seemed like the best choice him. He already had history with both, unpleasant history.

Shrugging, Hiro pointed to his assistant. "Kai Hiwatari, meet Rei Kon. Although from the looks of it, you two have met already. Where exactly, if I may ask?"

Rei looked away from Kai, focusing his attention to his boss. There was something about the manner in which he stood. His back and shoulders weren't rigid, like Kai's. Nor were they straight like Hiro's, which made him think of people as assholes. There was pride, but there was also respect. His thoughts took him back to where they first met. Looking back, it made sense if Rei were to insult him.

"We met a while back," Rei answered, voice soft. "It was just a ride in the elevator, nothing much, sir."

With a silent sigh, Kai stood up. "Sit down and lets get this over with," he said to both. As he was sitting back down, he noticed how Rei looked at Hiro for permission to join them. His eyes lingered on the assistant long enough to not take notice


End file.
